2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Weber
Steven Robert Weber (born March 4, 1961) is an American actor. He is known for his role in the television show Wings which aired throughout the 1990s on NBC. Early Life Weber was born in Briarwood, Queens, New York. His mother, Fran, was a nightclub singer, and his father, Stuart Weber, was a nightclub performer and manager of Borscht Belt comedians. His family was Jewish. Weber graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts (1979) and the State University of New York at Purchase. Career Weber started appearing in TV commercials while still in the third grade. After leaving college he became a member of the Mirror Repertory Company and appeared opposite legendary actress Geraldine Page in several productions before winning a role as Julianne Moore's ill-tempered and ill-fated boyfriend on the CBS daytime drama As The World Turns in 1985–1986. He appeared in several motion pictures and TV mini-series, such as The Flamingo Kid, Hamburger Hill, and the acclaimed The Kennedys of Massachusetts (as the young John F. Kennedy). His most well-known role is as Brian Hackett, a skirt-chasing airplane pilot on the sitcom Wings. He also performed in the television mini-series version of Stephen King's The Shining, playing the alcoholic, murderous Jack Torrance. Several years later, Weber starred in his own short-lived half-hour comedy Cursed, joined the cast of ABC's Once and Again as the tortured artist Sam Blue, and starred the next year in the acclaimed show The D.A. once again for ABC. Weber also had a lead role in the '90s hit movie Single White Female. Weber first appeared on Broadway in Tom Stoppard's The Real Thing and in 2001-2002 took over for Matthew Broderick as Leo Bloom in the Broadway production of The Producers. In 2005, he appeared alongside Kevin Spacey in London at the Old Vic's production of National Anthems. Weber also wrote and produced 2003's Clubland, a Showtime movie in which he and Alan Alda played father and son talent agents in 1950s New York City (for which Alda was nominated for an Emmy). He recently appeared in another Stephen King adaptation, You Know They Got a Hell of a Band from the Nightmares & Dreamscapes mini-series. In 1998, he played the voice of Charlie B. Barkin in An All Dogs Christmas Carol. In 2006, he rejoined former Wings co-star Tony Shalhoub in a guest role on Monk. The same year, Weber played the role of network boss Jack Rudolph in the NBC series Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. In 2008 Weber starred in Alliance Group Entertainment's feature film Farm House, where he played Samael, a mysterious vineyard owner. Weber also guest starred on the drama series Brothers and Sisters as Graham Finch, a business specialist. He also guest-starred on Psych as Jack Spencer, Shawn Spencer's uncle and brother to Henry Spencer, Shawn's father. He also starred on Desperate Housewives in 2008. Weber appeared as a recurring guest on the 2008–09 season of the CBS crime drama, Without a Trace. He was recently part of the cast of the now cancelled ABC show Happy Town and had a major role in the TV movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! in which he played the villain Hugh J. Magnate, Jr. He stars occasionally in the live action comic Puddin', alongside actor Eddie Pepitone. Weber also had a recurring role on the TNT revival of Dallas, as Governor Sam McConaughey, Sue Ellen Ewing's rival. Personal Life Weber was married to actress Finn Carter from 1985 to 1992. In 1995, he became engaged to Juliette Hohnen, then the Los Angeles bureau chief for MTV News, and they married on July 29 that year at Highclere Castle in her native London. She filed for divorce on February 6, 2013, after 17 years of marriage. The couple has two sons: Jack Alexander Hohnen-Weber, born January 15, 2001, in Santa Monica, California, and Alfie James, born February 25, 2003. Filmography Film *Pudd'nhead Wilson (1984) *The Flamingo Kid (1984) *The Revelations of Becka Paulsen (1997) *Walls of Glass (1985) *Hamburger Hill (1987) *Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1989) *When We Were Young (1989) *Angels (1990) *The Kennedys of Massachusetts (1990) *In the Line of Duty: A Cop for the Killing (1990) *Deception: A Mother's Secret (1991) *Single White Female (1992) *In the Company of Darkness (1993) *The Temp (1993) *Betrayed by Love (1994) *Benders (1994) *Just Looking (1995) *Take Out the Beast (1995) *Jeffrey (1995) *Leaving Las Vegas (1995) *Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (1998) *Sour Grapes (1998) *Thanks of a Grateful Nation (a.k.a. The Gulf War) (1998) *Break Up (1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) (voice) *At First Sight (1999) *Love Letters (1999) *Late Last Night (1999) *Timecode (2000) *Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes (2000) *Common Ground (2000) *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) (voice) *Club Land (2001) *The Twelve Days of Christmas Eve (2004) *Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (2005) *Sexual Life (2005) *Inside Out (2005) *The Amateurs (2005) *Desperation (2006) *Choose Connor (a.k.a. The Politician) (2007) *More of Me (2007) *Farm House (2008) *My One and Only (2009) *Son of Mourning (2010) *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *The Movie (2012) Television *As the World Turns (1985–1986) *Crime Story (1987) *Tales from the Crypt (1991) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995, 1997) (voice) *Wings (1990–1997) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) *The Outer Limits (1997) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) (voice) *The Shining (2003) *The Simpsons (1998) (voice) "King of the Hill" *Hercules (1998) (voice) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) (voice) *Stark Raving Mad (1999) *Cursed (a.k.a. The Weber Show) (2000–2001) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) (voice) *Baby Blues (2000–2002) (voice) *Once and Again (2000–2002) *The Lyon's Den (2003) *I'm with Her (2003) *Fillmore! (2003) (voice) *The D.A. (2004) *Higglytown Heroes (2004) *American Dad! (2005) (voice) *Masters of Horror (2005) *Will & Grace (2005–2006) *Stephen King's Desperation (2006) *Nightmares and Dreamscapes: From the Stories of Stephen King (2006) *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006–2007) *Monk (2007) *Side Order of Life (2007) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) *Brothers & Sisters (2007–2008) *Psych (2008) *Without a Trace (2008) *Desperate Housewives (2008) *Party Down (2009) *Penguins of Madagascar (2009) *Happy Town (2010) *In Plain Sight (2010) *Falling Skies (2011) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) *Hot in Cleveland (2012) *Wilfred (2012) *2 Broke Girls (2012) *Malibu Country (2012) *Dallas (2012 TV series) (2013) Twitter Feed Steven Weber's Twitter: Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Guest Cast